Flowwerth for my Vvalentine
by Holy-Miracles-21
Summary: The infamous PewDieCry fanfic, Flowers for my Valentine, with a Homestuck twist, featuring... EriSol!


**DISCLAIMER:**

Eridan: Holy-Miracles-21 does not owwn the original fanfic, PewwDiePie, Cry, or Homestuck.

Sollux: Although, if the did, the would make Eridan and Thollux act thith fic out.

* * *

_Today wath the day._

_No going back on planth._

_Eridan wath going to confeth hith love for Thollux, with a gift._

Sollux started giggling. Eridan tried to stifle a laugh.

_Today wwas Vvalentines' Day. Eridan has been nervvous for the past feww wweeks. Wwould Sollux reject his gift, and lovve? Or wwill he feel the same wway? Eridan sighed…_

Eridan sighed dramatically.

_He parked hith car in Thollux'th driveway. He that back in hith theat. He wathn't quite thure if he wath ready yet. He glanthed over at the bouquet of flowerth and picked them up, holding them clothe to hith chetht. He withed himthelf luck, and exited the car._

_As he stared up at Sollux's hivve, he saww the front wwindoww curtains draww back, and Sollux wwas starin out. Wwhen Sollux noticed him, he smiled, and wwavved-_

"Oh, hi," Sollux said.

Eridan giggled.

_-then he scurried ovver to answwer the door._

_Eridan wwalked up to the porch step._

Eridan stifled a laugh.

_Before Eridan could knock, Thollux opened the door and practically pulled him in._

"Get in here!"

"Oh, Gog."

_"Eridan! Why are you here? Aren't you going to thpend Valentineth' Day with Fef?"_

_Sollux noticed the flowwers and pointed at them._

_"Are those for Feferi? They're beautiful! She'll love them!"_

_"Ah, oh, uh, no," Erid-_

"Eridan," they both said together.

"Oh, sorry," Eridan laughed. "Go ahead."

_Eridan thuttered. "These are for you!"_

_Thollux wath athonithed. "Er-Eridan. What are you trying to thay?"_

_"I-I'm tryin to say that I, uh, I really liked you for awwhile noww, and-"_

_"B-but Feferi!"_

_"-I may havve evven more feelins than… like. And…"_

_"W-won't the be mad- I mean, thad."_

"Eugh," Sollux said.

_"I think I lovve you," Eridan finithed._

Sollux giggled uncontrollably.

_Sollux opened his mouth, as if to say somefin, but quickly shut it._

_He studied the bouket closer, and took it out-_

"Bouket?" Sollux asked.

"Wwhatevver," Eridan replied.

"It'th bouquet!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Okay!"

_-bouquet closer, and took it out of Eridan's hands hesitat-_

"Hesitet- Hesitnetly."

They both started giggling.

"Hethitantly!"

"Shut up!"

"OKAY!"

_"Eridan, I'm flattered, I really am, but I have to athk about Feferi-"_

_"I left Fef,"-_

"ERIDAN THARED DOWN AT THE FLOORBOARDTH, TWIDDLING HITH THUMBTH."

_"Why would you leave her? You two were tho happy together, well, atleath it looked like it."_

_Eridan looked up at Sollux, starin into his eyes._

_"I left him for you-"_

"I mean, her," Eridan blushed.

Sollux laughed at him.

_Eridan thepped clother to Thollux, grabbing the flowerth and thetting it thomewhere nearby before._

"Thomewhere nearby before?" Sollux wondered aloud.

Eridan snickered.

_Eridan took hold of Thollux'th hand, before he could protetht._

_"I had a feelin I could be happier… wwith you. I don't knoww if you evven like me… I don't knoww if you evven like-"_

Sollux and Eridan laughed hard.

_"-I don't evven knoww if you like men. But I do knoww that evvery time I look at you, and evvery time I hear that vvoice, and that-"_

"AH."

_"-beautiful laughter-"_

Sollux tried not to laugh.

_"-that I am hopelessly in lovve wwith you."_

Sollux was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe.

"Go ahead, Sollux," Eridan said quietly, making him laugh even harder. "Finish it."

_Thollux continued to thare at Eridan. Hith fathe wath fluthed pure yellow._

_Thollux thared at Eridan'th handth, which were intertwined with hith._

"That's adorable," Eridan commented.

_Eridan thared back at him, hith eyeth full of hope._

_"Eridan-"_

"Eridan," Sollux said in a high voice.

Eridan started to laugh uncontrollably.

_"I never knew you felt that way about me before. I alwayth puthed back my feelingth for the thame reathon."_

_"So… So, all this time, you…" Eridan'th wordth trailed off. He wath worrying about hith own feelingth and the terrible though of being REJECTED. He never acknowledged Thollux'th affection towardth him._

_Sollux nodded, a faint smile on his face._

_"Eridan…"_

"Eridan," Sollux said in a high voice yet again.

Eridan snickered.

_"You could've confethed thooner. You kept me waiting…"_

**"FRIEND."**

Eridan lost it.

_"I'm sorry… oh, and Sollux?"_

"WHAT ITH IT?"

_Eridan leaned forwward, closer and closer to Sollux's ear._

_"Sollux… Wwill you be my Vvalentine?" he whithpered._

"Sollux, wwill you be my Vvalentine?" Eridan whispered again.

"Fuck no."

"WWHAT?!"

"Uh, I mean-"

_"Of courthe, Eridan, of courthe!" Sollux grinned, pullin Eridan into a hug._

_He had a-_

Sollux snickered.

"C-can I finish it?" Eridan asked.

"Go for it."

_He had a feelin this wwas the start of a beautiful-_

Eridan paused for dramatic effect.

_-matespritship._

Sollux and Eridan laughed.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much for reading! Please review!

I know you see that box down there, don't lie to me~


End file.
